The No Sugar Act & the Candy of Youth
by PRIVATE Corp
Summary: A plan is set to ban all things sugary in Stormalong, and it is effecting everyone, especially K'nuckles. And a strange piece of candy with an infamous past comes into play. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 01: The Act that Shook the Docks

Hello again. Cory of PRIVATE Corp here with another story, and this time, I'm going to do a bit of a short story. No, this isn't a one-shot; this is more of like an episode in a chapter-like story.

Now, what this is about is kinda along the lines of about that one episode of Flapjack: "K'nuckles and his Hilarious Problem." His problem? He's a drug addict of everything sugary, and not to mention an alcoholic. Now, what's here is a plan that's going to take his drug problem to the next level, and maybe I'm going to change the life of some other people, too.

Legal stuff: **I DO NOT own the Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. Flapjack is copyrighted by Mark "Thurop" van Orman. I do, however, own any original characters mention in this series**.

* * *

The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:  
The No Sugar Act & the Candy of Youth

*

Chapter One: The Act that Shook the Docks

* * *

Storm clouds brew over the ocean harbor city of Stormalong Harbor. Rains pound the houses heavily, thunder clap through the sky with a deafening tone, and lightning light up the black skies with some bolts to strike down on some houses. The wind picks up the rain, creating a heavy mist that begin to seep through the cracks of the buildings and flooding the whole city. No one dares to walk outside to check out how the weather is doing; even looking through the window is a bad thought.

Except for one woman.

A loud thud is made every time she walks, making everyone fear of her presences. She is a short woman but large on girth, which may be due to her small stature. She wears a dark brown blouse, very dark bluish pants, black shoes and carrying a black umbrella. She haves a chubby face with some short stubble upon her chin and sports a wide-brim hat with a corset on the band.

She looks around in the blinding rain, seeing nothing but heavy downfall and blurred buildings. She continues on until a noise start beating in the distance. No, it wasn't thunder, but more of a clank, like someone is banging glass against a brick wall. She walks up to one alleyway and stares down the dark corridor, finding nothing that is making the noise.

"Whoever is making that noise is going to get a fine," the woman said in a gritty tone.

She walks down the pathway in hopes to find where the noise coming from, but for every step she takes, the noise gets fainter and fainter. The woman retraces her steps, and hears clearly that the banging is closer, but it wasn't coming from anywhere else but from the ocean.

She looks over the edge and sure enough, there is the culprit. The noise maker is nothing more than a bottle banging the side of a post. The woman scolds to herself and pulls out a net to cast over the side to retrieve the noisy bottle. Once the bottle is set inside the net, she reels the net back up, taking the bottle up to her level.

"Litterers," the woman said. "They know better than to throw old bottles into the..."

When she got the bottle up, she notices a piece of a paper inside. She removes the bottle from the net and turns the bottle upside down for the paper to slide out. The paper is old and crusty, being worn out from the constant blasts of salt air and water. She carefully unfolds the paper and begins reading over on what the message said, until she notices something odd about this message.

Throughout the message, the word "sugar" is mention more times than other words, and the message shows numbers even the woman could not believe exist. This message appears to be more of a warning, and the only thing that is mention to be a culprit: sugar. The woman rolls the paper and puts it away in her blouse, and heads off in the rain.

Upon one building, with a sign reading "Surgery & Haircuts," the woman walks up to the door and knocks heavily. Inside, sounds of falling tools and heavy footsteps echo loudly through the building, with a shadow of a man stumbling around to keep himself standing up. With him making such noise up along the wall facing the woman, he made his way to the door and slowly cracked it open for an eye to peer outside to see the woman underneath the umbrella.

"Uh, why hello, Ms. Dock Hag," the man said in a subtle tone. "What brings you out here in the middle of this storm?"

"Open up," the woman shouted. "I got something to show you."

The man stepped behind the door and opened it more for the woman to walk in. She folded her umbrella up and made her way inside of the building, which is more of a typical doctor's room. She looked at the patient that the doctor is working on, a poor man with an open wound and some blood dripping down his arm. The man behind the door closed it and walks up to the patient to continue working, which is only to stitch up the wound.

The man happened to be the doctor of Stormalong, along with being the only barber, too, hence his building is called "Surgery & Haircuts," and his name being apery named Doctor Barber. He is a man of science, with skills in the field of medicine, along with some skills in a field his mother wants him to study, candiology. His figure is more of a rounded form, with his body being well-rounded and his limbs very skinny. His clothing is a pair of blue overalls with stripes, a light-blue shirt, and a pair of brown cowboy-like boots on his feet. His face is long and narrow, with sideburns going up to make a mustache and none going down to cover his chin. And directly on his bald head is the reflector that symbolized him as the doctor for Stormalong.

"Doctor, I want to look at something for me," the woman asked.

"Madam, whatever it is," the doctor said, wiping off his hands, "I cannot read it, hmm."

"Well, here it is, anyway," the woman said.

She took the bottle and shook the note out of it. She then shoved the paper in Doctor Barber's chest, making him cough from the push. He took the paper and put on some reading glasses to look over the content on the paper. He studied everything that he could understand, and he handed the paper back to the Dock Hag.

"Yes, well, that is something," Doctor Barber said, putting away the glasses. "But fray, why did you show that to me?"

"You're the doctor," the Dock Hag replied. "You should know about what I just show you."

The doctor turns so that his back faces the Dock Hag and he began to mumble to himself. He looked over at his patience and walk on up to him, thinking about what he just read on that piece of paper. The doctor pulled out a single piece of mint candy and held it in front of his patience.

"Now, I want you to take this candy and eat it, yes?" Doctor Barber said.

Doctor Barber dropped the piece down the mouth and stepped back to witness what will happen. The patience chewed the piece of candy before completely swallowing it. Then his whole body began to shake violently, shaking from the single piece of candy, before coming to a complete stop. Doctor Barber slowly walked over to the patience and took his arm to check his pulse.

"Oh my," the doctor said, "he's dead."

"Now you understand?" the Dock Hag said.

"Hmm, yes," the doctor replied.

"Now, as first order of business," the Dock Hag said, "I order you to get rid of that!"

She pointed at a glass jug full of candy of every variety. Doctor Barber let out a gasp and runs over to grasp the jug.

"I'm not going to give up my candy so…"

"If you don't, you're going to be paying for a lifetime of fines," the Dock Hag threaten, taking a pink slip with the doctor's name on it and holding it in front of his face.

"I'll be glad to do it myself, hm," Doctor Barber said, lifting the jug up.

The doctor took the five gallon jug of candy off its holster and carried it towards the door. The Dock Hag opened it up and Doctor Barber let the jug rolled out into the rain. The jug kept rolling until it came to the edge of the docks, before tipping over from the falling rain and crash on a dock below.

"Now, if you want to stay fine-free," the Dock Hag said, "I better not see a single piece of candy when I come back here."

"Yes, Ms. Dock Hag," the doctor replied.

With that, the Dock Hag grabbed her umbrella, opened it up, and headed out back into the rainy town. Doctor Barber closed the door behind the woman, and she continues on her daily route.

"I'm going to love this job," the Dock Hag said.

In the skies, a bolt of lightning cracks through the air, lighting up the whole town and parts of the open seas.

***

The sun broke through the storm clouds, peeking through to bring down sunlight to the drenched Stormalong Harbor. The seagulls call out for the morning to begin, with residents slowly making their ways out of their homes and businesses to start up once again. Adventurers and pirates of all likes ride up in the ships to stay for a little while or for long times, and some leaving out to go out exploring the uncharted world that is left to explore.

Down at one dock, a sleeping blue whale rocks gently as the tide comes it and the waves slowly lifting and lowering the gentle beast. The sun's rays caressed the whale's blubbery skin, which made her to slowly lift one eye lid open to peek to see that it is morning. With a yawn, her mouth opened up to let out a child to walk out into the world.

The child is a boy, a young boy roughly about ten years old. His blonde hair shined brightly as the sun reflects off his curls. He wore a sailor's hat gently on top of his head, given to him when he was born and drifting off at sea. He wore yellow shirt with red stripe with a green scarf gently wrapped around his neck and a pair of

The boy looked outward with droopy eyes, tired from a day of adventure, only to slowly move his eyelids as he turned around to look at the whale that served as his home, and his mother. He gradually warmed up at the sight of the whale, fully wakening up to start another day.

"Morning, Bubbie," the boy said.

"Good morning, Flapjack darling," the whale replied.

The boy wiped his eyes. "Have you seen Captain K'nuckles last night?" Flapjack asked.

"Uh, I remember him grunting and then some cheering," Bubble answered, "but then I heard crashing and that's all I can remember. I think he fell in that barrel there."

Behind the boy is a wooden barrel with a pair of wooden legs with boots on them hanging over the edge. A snore echoed out from the barrel, following by some rattling of empty bottles and groaning as a grown man's head emerged from the barrel. As the man got up from his sleep, the barrel began to tip, causing the man and a few empty bottles of maple syrup to spill out on the deck.

"Damn it, my head," the man said, grasping the side of his forehead.

"K'nuckles!" Bubbie snapped. "Watch your language!"

"Why don't you watch where you stick that fin," the man answered sharply.

The man that is known as K'nuckles is a man that have been through rough times, trying to make a living as a great adventurer in the world. His body is composed of different parts collected over the years, due to that when one part gets removed he had a replacement for that body part. A quarter of him is made of wood, which includes his hands and abdomen, while the rest of him is all flesh, including his feet. He wore the traditional captain's attire of a goldish-colored shirt with orange stripes, a maroon coat and a maroon captain's hat that tells everyone that he is a captain.

"Hello Captain," Flapjack said.

"Oh, hello Flapjack," K'nuckles replied.

"How was last night?" the boy asked.

"Let me tell you, it was fantastic," K'nuckles said, bending down to grab a partially empty maple syrup bottle. "On the way back, I came stumbling across this broken jug, and inside was this load of candy, and guess what I did."

"You ate every last piece of candy?" Flapjack asked.

"Except for one," the captain said, digging around his coat's pocket. "Here, this is for you."

K'nuckles takes out a wrapped piece of a peppermint candy and dropped the piece into Flapjack's open hands.

"Thanks Captain," Flapjack replied.

"Don't mention it," K'nuckles said, chugging the maple syrup.

"Oh, and since when did you decide to give Flapjack a piece of _your_ candy?" Bubbie asked, a bit curious.

"How many times did I ever been nice to you?" K'nuckles asked.

"Uh, I think it was," the whale answered, pausing for a second, "none."

K'nuckles stared at the blue whale for a minute and took the bottle of maple syrup up to his mouth and drinks all that remains. He shivered from the syrup's sugar and he tossed the bottle into the water.

"Oh, I'm not supposed to pick that up for you," Bubbie said.

"Wasn't gonna asked," K'nuckles said, wiping his mouth from excess maple syrup. "Hey Flap, I'm gonna be heading to the Candy Barrel. Wanna tag along?"

"Yes," Flapjack replied.

"I'll be going ahead," the captain said.

He made his way to the stairs that leads up to the main dock, but from last night's storm, the stairs remain to be left wet. K'nuckles took a few steps up before slipping and sliding down back down. The man let out a curse and tried to climb again, but he failed once again. Repeating with a curse, a climb, a slide and a crash, Flapjack and Bubbie watched as the man failed to get up the stairs.

"Flapjack."

"Yes Bubbie?" the boy asked.

"Whatever you do, don't come back like K'nuckles," Bubbie answered.

"Why would you say that?" the boy asked.

"Well, K'nuckles is nothing more than someone that had a rough life and raised up to be the man slipping on the stairs there," Bubbie said, pointing to K'nuckles still tripping and sliding. "Now I raised you better, and you are much more sweeter than K'nuckles is and I don't want that man changing who you are."

"Thanks Bubbie," Flapjack said, hugging his adopted mother.

"I love you, too," the whale said. "Now go and have fun."

Flapjack hurried up to where K'nuckles is and ran up the stairs, missing all of the puddles that are still on the stairs. K'nuckles got mad, but tiredly, he climbed up the stairs to get up to the top. Flapjack sat patiently on the edge of the platform, watching to see the out-of-shape captain slowly made his way up to the top step. At the top, K'nuckles laid on his back, inhaling and exhaling heavily when he took a piece of candy, that he saved from last night, from his coat pocket and swallow it whole. The man got back on his feet, fully energized after getting the piece of candy down in his stomach.

"OK Flap," the captain said, "do you see any sign of the Dock Hag anywhere?"

The boy got up from his seat and peer his head around, circling in all directions for any signs of an old woman in a cranky mood.

"Nope, I don't see her," Flapjack answered.

"Good," the captain replied, "cuz with that bitch walking around, there's no way we're getting to the Candy Barrel without getting a fine."

"She should be here right about now," Flapjack said. "Do you think something happened to her?"

"If anything were to happen, that would be a good thing," K'nuckles said, walking ahead of Flapjack.

The boy walked right behind of K'nuckles, following the man to where they normally go on days just like today. The duo walk among the businesses that made up the shopping district, then through the fish market where business is booming over from last night's storm, and then onto an open stretch of docks before walking up to a building that is shaped like a barrel. Outside of the barrel-shaped building is a large fishing hook with a piece of candy being pierced through the hook. The two entered through the doors and step on inside the circular bar, lined with stalls full of sailors drinking candy and talking up a storm. Up on the round bar, a man in a pinstripe shirt and brown pants gather candy from multiple jars that risen up to the ceiling, and the man spun around to reveal a cheeky-face bartender

"Hey Peppermint Larry, give us the usual," K'nuckles ordered, sitting down on a barstool.

"The usual what?" the bartender asked, leaning on top of the bar.

"You know what I'm talking about," K'nuckles snapped.

"I'm sorry guys," Larry said, "but every time you come in here, you don't have any money."

"Yes we do," Flapjack said.

"Then where is it?" Peppermint Larry questioned.

Flapjack dug a hand down into one of his pants' pockets and search around for any sign of loose chance. Then he pulled out a shiny coin and placed in on the counter, sliding it to the bartender with one finger.

"Two, please," the boy asked.

Peppermint Larry picked up the coin and studied it for any signs of counterfeit. After looking at it for a minute, he placed the coin in his mouth and chomped down on it, seeing that it is real metal.

"OK, coming right up," Larry said.

He placed the coin into the cash register and grabbed two beer mugs and filled them up to the brim full of candy. He handed the mugs over to the two adventurers and the two grabbed onto the handles.

"Here's to another day of adventures," K'nuckles said.

"Adventure!" Flapjack shouted.

Just as the two lift the glasses to their mouths, the doors to the Candy Barrel burst open, and a man carrying two buckets stood before a crowd of staring eyes.

"Attention, people of the Candy Barrel," the man said, "everyone is to be required at town hall as ordered by the Dock Hag. That is all."

The man left, leaving the people inside with some still staring and others changing their conversations about what is happening right now. Flapjack and K'nuckles sat on the barstools, still holding the mugs up to their mouths with no candy dripping out, and the captain puts his glass on the counter.

"What is so important that the Dock Hag wants everyone to go to some stupid-ass meeting?" K'nuckles said.

"I heard that she has something big in store," Peppermint Larry said, cleaning out a mug glass. "Rumors have been swarming all around after she visited Doctor Barber last night."

"Doctor Barber?" K'nuckles replied. "She's probably going to propose to him right in front of everybody."

"You mean like they're going to get marry?" Flapjack asked.

"You bet your sweet ass they are," the captain joked.

The two of them laughed about K'nuckles joke, and when Flapjack wasn't looking, K'nuckles took the boy's mug and swings down both shots. Flapjack looked to see that his glass is empty, without realizing that his captain swiped his drink.

"Well, if anything, this better not has to do with my store," Peppermint Larry said. "If anything were to happen to the Candy Barrel… I would have no place left to turn."

"What about your puppets?" Flapjack asked.

"You mean those rats and those things that look like us?" K'nuckles asked.

"I gave up on those things," Larry replied. "Ever since the Dock Hag closed the show, I kinda lost interest in doing puppet… hey, where's everybody going?"

"We're heading to the town hall," one adventurer said.

"We want to know what the Dock Hag's plans are," another said.

"Are you serious?" K'nuckles snapped. "You seriously are going to listen to what that woman has to say? She's got nothing, and why do we have to bother on what she said?"

"Because she can throw you in jail," a sailor shot out.

"You of all people to stand up against the Dock Hag," an adventurer said. "That's sad."

"Whatever that bitch has in store, it's nothing but trouble," K'nuckles barked. "I say that we don't go to this meeting and we stay here until we're drunk! Now who's with me?"

The entire room is empty, silence all around as K'nuckles stand in the middle of total emptiness. At the bar, Flapjack slowly applauded as Larry shook his head.

"Oh K'nuckles," the bartender said, "you never learn, do you?"

"Of course I learn," the captain said. "I seriously believe that the Dock Hag has something up her sleeves, and it's going to be bad."

"Well, if I were you, I'll be heading for town hall," Larry said, grabbing a hat and a trench coat. "Coming, Candy Wife?"

In the corner, a woman made out of pieces of candy sat in a stall with her right hand out in a sign of accepting her hand. Everything about this woman is candy, including her licorice hair and lips, her peppermint and spearmint eyes, her candy rings, and even her clothing is made out of edible candy. She sat there motionless, so helpless that she is just an inanimate object. Peppermint Larry could only laugh as Flapjack and K'nuckles look at each other for the miss-out joke.

"Ah, you're a charmer," the bartender said, taking the candy woman. "See you later, K'nuckles and Flapjack."

The two kept looking at each other, still missing out on the unheard joke, until Captain K'nuckles signals Flapjack to move.

***

The Stormalong Harbor town hall is bustling with activity, with the whole auditorium fill with every resident that lived in the port city. In front of everyone is the stage, where a solid-wood podium stand erected with some of the constables standing on both sides. Every citizen is chatting up a storm, talking about why everyone is called here and what does the Dock Hag have in store. Just as the woman came walking up on stage, K'nuckles busted open the doors and the two

"Sit!" the Dock Hag barked.

She banged the gavel and everyone settled down. Flapjack sat in front of K'nuckles as the captain leans against a column. The whole room came to a silence, and when everyone settled down, one of the constables stepped forward.

"Good day, citizens of Stormalong Harbor," the constables said. "Here today, the Dock Hag has some information that must be shared with everyone."

"Then why do we have to meet in this cramped room?" K'nuckles asked.

"Silence!" the Dock Hag shouted, banging with the gavel. "I will not have anyone interrupting my speech. Is that clear?"

"Bitch," the captain mumbled.

"What was that?" the Dock Hag asked.

"He said, 'Yes, ma'am,'" Flapjack answered, trying to save his captain.

"Now, to begin this speech," the Dock Hag started, "the reason why I called you all here is for one thing and one thing only… sugar."

The whole room began to stir, with few people whispering about what the Dock Hag just said. She banged the gavel, silencing the room again.

"Why I just said 'sugar' is of up most importance," the Dock Hag said, continuing her speech. "It is the culprit of all of the crimes in Stormalong, and it is doing more damage than people think is doing."

"Actually, my lady," a constable whispered, "most of our crimes are from drunken adventurers."

"And what makes this adventurers drunk?" the Dock Hag asked.

"Uh… maple syrup?"

"Exactly," the woman said. "And what is in maple syrup?"

"Uh… sugar?" the constable replied.

"And again, exactly," the Dock Hag answered. "You see, not only sugar is affecting the adventurers, it is also affecting our health."

"Now that's not true!" Peppermint Larry shouted.

"Yeah, that's right!" a candy seller shouted, backing the bartender of the Candy Barrel. "We will never sell candy that'll make people sick!"

"Well, I have seen cases of where people getting upset from the inside," Doctor Barber said, "and these people were eating any sugar-based product from when they entered my room."

"Case proven," the Dock Hag responded.

"Still, you don't have proof that sugar is the culprit," Peppermint Larry stated.

"Really?" the woman said. "Doctor Barber, if you please?"

The doctor wheeled in his patience that he was working on from last night out onto the stage and people look in disgust by the sight of the dead body. Some of the men hold back on throwing up, and some mothers covered their children's eyes. Only the candy sellers, adventurers and K'nuckles got mad.

"Where's the proof in that?" K'nuckles shouted.

"This patience experienced a major shock from ingesting sugar," Doctor Barber said.

"Which means sugar kills," the Dock Hag said.

"He could die from anything," an adventurer snapped. "We seen men eat thousands of things, and they died from them and not one was sugar."

"I don't care," the Dock Hag snapped. "You people should know that this is going to kill you, even if you eat just one piece of candy."

"Listen here, you bitch," K'nuckles shouted, "There is no way that your damn words are going to do a thing that's gonna stop us from eating and drinking anything with sugar in it."

"Which is why I brought you all here," the Dock Hag said, brushing off K'nuckles. "From this point on, sugar and anything that contains sugar is now ban from this city. No one is going to have a single drop of sugar, and if you do, you'll be sent to jail for the rest of your lives."

The whole room gasped. Mouth hanged open as the words that the Dock Hag just said sank in to everyone's head. The candy sellers' eye twitch, especially Peppermint Larry's, as they knew that they are going to lose their stores, since they all have sugar and sugar products. The adventurers' rage began to build, holding it back as they don't want to get arrested by the constable. And Captain K'nuckles stood there in a permanent freeze, mouth hanging and his eye frozen in a twitch.

"Captain, are you OK?" Flapjack asked.

"Constables, seize all the sugar in Stormalong," the Dock Hag ordered.

With the bang of the gavel, the constables step off the stage and they start to head out the doors. One of the constables turn to face Peppermint Larry, eyeing out Candy Wife and the bartender knew that the constable is going to take her.

"No, not my Candy Wife," Larry said, grasping onto his candy creation.

"Quick, to the Candy Barrel!" K'nuckles shouted.

All of the adventurers burst out into the open air and hurried their ways to the Candy Barrel. They ran as fast as they could, in hopes that they can outrun the constables, but they were too late. The constables already are sealing up the store with plywood and posting signs reading "Closed for Good."

"No, not my precious Candy Barrel!" Larry shouted.

"Peppermint Larry, you're under arrest," a constable said, cuffing Larry up.

"What did I do?" the bartender asked.

"You're selling illegal merchandise to the public, and you're selling banned goods to the public," the constable said.

"This isn't right!" Larry shouted. "We shouldn't get arrested for something so stupid!"

The constables that took Candy Wife away from Larry took her and smashed her into pieces, making Larry freaked by the horrific sight. Soon, other candy sellers are rounded up and they are placed with Larry in the same carriage. K'nuckles watches as the constables round up everyone that is selling sugar or who owned sugar and getting arrested right in front of him. He panicked and he began to search around town, in hopes that he could find something or someone that could give him candy. One by one, the constables closed every store and building that sold sugar and K'nuckles got more upset by each closing until he got down on all four and cried.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**__**!**_"

***

"Eh, what's that sonny? You want me to take off my shirt?"

"No, grandfather, I said we're taking off from shore."

"From where?"

"From Mirage Island, don't you remember?"

"Of course. My mind isn't what it used to be after losing the candy."

"Yes, and once we find the piece, we'll get back your former self."

"Oh, I can't wait to go back out adventuring once again! I hope my original crew is still alive."

"But isn't half of your crew dead?"

"From plague, disease, choking, drowning, lightning strike, jellyfish, Eight-Arm Willy, you name it, I have been there."

"Your stories still fascinate me."

The sail went up on the mast and the boy pushes his grandfather's wheelchair onto the makeshift raft the boy made from logs. They boy pushes the raft from the shores and the two slowly drifted off into the open waters, with the wind blowing to push the adventurers along.

"Let's hope that your story on banning sugar is going to scare people into not seeking the Candy of Youth," the boy said.

"Boy, my tall-tales never fail tricking someone," the grandfather replied, "and especially getting a whole town fooled about some false report."

The two continue on sailing under the moonlight skies, going through a misty fog and breezing over the calm waters.

* * *

So, what do you think? Well, I think that is something, but you are the one that decide. Really, this is my more recent ideas, and this is something that I really didn't planned. So, if any cases that it seems rushed or missing stuff, you'll understand that I'm working with no plan.

Now… really, this is all about K'nuckles' drug addiction, but I took this to a whole new level. And me having Candy Wife destroy… whoops, my bad. I didn't really mean it, and I promise you that Candy Wife will be back to life by the end of this story. Please, whatever you do, don't kill me. I still want to live my life, and I got to finish this story. Of course, what's going to happen next is all in my mind, and what will become of the two strangers at the end is also be coming soon.

Once again, I like for you all to review. If you leave a negative comment that doesn't deal with the story in general, please, I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 02: The Act Rebellion Group

Well, here at last, the second chapter to my short Flapjack story. Yes it took me long enough to get this done, mainly because I have been busy with my other works, but I managed to get this done. Finally!

Anyway, expect a little bit of some violence in this. Bring on the action!

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own the Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. Flapjack is copyrighted by Mark "Thurop" van Orman. I do, however, own any original characters mention in this story**.

* * *

The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack  
The No Sugar Act & the Candy of Youth

*

Chapter Two: The Act Rebellion Group

* * *

Along the docks, the young Flapjack gently swayed his feet along the top of the water. Beside to him, his adoptive mother Bubbie looks at her child with displeasure, feeling Flapjack's hurt over what had previously been said at the town hall. Since Bubbie couldn't be able to leave the water, she swam to the meeting and saw the events unfolded before her peeping eye.

"Now Flapjack baby, I don't want you to go and be sad about not having any candy," the whale said.

"But what about Captain K'nuckles?" Flapjack asked.

"That man really needs to drop his addiction," Bubbie replied. "It's a good thing that the Dock Hag banned sugar in this town. Besides, where is the old man anyway?"

Flapjack gave a shrug as he heard some growling behind him. He turned around to see two constables walking up, holding onto a large cage in their hands, and they stopped in front of Bubbie to drop off the cage.

"Good morning, madam," one of the constables said, lifting his hat up. "We are here to drop off this thing."

"Thing? What thing?" Bubbie asked.

The cage begins to shake, shooting off angry curses and loud words from within the cell. Bubbie grabbed Flapjack and pulled him near her, protecting the child from whomever or whatever is inside of the cage.

"What in the world is in there?" the whale asked.

"We found him roaming the streets, trying to get his hands on some pieces of candy," the second constable said, placing both of his hands on the cage.

"Him?" echoed Flapjack. "You don't mean...?"

The first constable worked his way to the door's lock before backing away from a sudden outburst from the cage. Then, working fast, the constable unlocked the cage and something blew out from its cell. The thing landed on all four and it glued its eye upon the constables. The thing then charged right at the men, wooden claws ready to slice away at the men. The second constable took a beating stick and he slammed the piece of wood into the thing, knocking the wind out and the thing fell onto its knees.

"I kill you all, you stupid sons of bitches!" the thing shouted.

"Captain K'nuckles!" shouted Flapjack.

"That's K'nuckles?" asked Bubbie.

The first constable took his beating stick and placed it on top of K'nuckles' head, pinning him so he won't strike again. "We're dreadfully sorry about that," the constable said. "We knew that he's going to behave like this, since the Dock Hag did ban every drop of sugar in Stormalong."

"I'm gonna murder that bitch!" K'nuckles grunted. "You hear me? Murder her!"

"That's enough!" the first constable said, pushing down harder on the deranged captain.

"Why would you bring a psychopath here in the first place?" Bubbie asked.

"He belongs to you, and that's it," the second constable said.

The first constable got up from K'nuckles and the captain got up to brush himself off. The man shot a glare back at the constable, and the two men left to go get other men that are breaking the new law. After the constable left, K'nuckles turn to head into Bubbie's mouth, but the whale swam back a few yards.

"Flapjack, you might want to cover your ears for this," the whale said and Flapjack did what he was told. "K'nuckles, what the hell do you think you're doing?! Are you out of your mind striking the constables like that?"

"Those bastards rip me of my candy rights!" the captain replied sharply. "It's the damned Dock Hag's fault that she got those asses to do her dirty work for her. Getting rid of all of the candy and maple syrup in Stormalong, how could they?!"

"Have it ever occurred to you that you're an addict to those things and that you should quit before you go hurt someone?" Bubbie stated.

"The only person I'm going to hurt is that bitch called the Dock Hag!"

"Go ahead and try!" barked Bubbie. "You're going to rot before you even dare."

"Fine, maybe I will," replied K'nuckles, turning around so he can head back into town.

Bubbie swam back up to the dock and placed Flapjack on the dock. He unplugged his ears and he watched his captain walk off to go do harm to the Dock Hag.

"Now Flapjack, I don't want you to become just like K'nuckles," Bubbie said. "That man's a very bad influence and what he's doing is wrong."

"But this is because he doesn't have any sugar in him," Flapjack protested. "If he doesn't get anything in him, he's going to go nuts."

"I'm not sure where you heard that from, but K'nuckles will probably be back to normal in no time," the whale said, wrapping an arm around Flapjack.

***

Three weeks later, Stormalong is in a blaze of flames. Tens of people are running about in the craziness that is of the lack of sugar in the town, with several men doing all sorts of criminal acts in hopes of getting sugar in their systems. The constables are busy dealing with the law-breakers, arresting everyone that they see that are breaking the law of the No Sugar Act, and putting them away in the prison until they proved to be good enough to be out.

All while during the acts of violence, a secret group of people are hiding among the shadows, traveling about to deliver sugar products to the residents of Stormalong. These people are just common people, disguising themselves among the crowd so that they can carry all the candy and maple syrup they could carry. With these people hiding about, they could reach people that are in need of the sugary rush.

One day, Flapjack and Bubbie are strolling along the edge of the city, with Bubbie down below in the water and Flapjack high above her. The boy looks to see a constable taking out a man from his home, seeing that the man is holding onto a bag of sugar and the constable rips the bag from the man's hand. Then the constable takes the man and puts him inside of a wagon, which is taking them to the prison in Stormalong.

"I wonder if this is all going to end," Flapjack said, sulking.

"Now cheer up Flapjack," Bubbie said, trying to cheer up her adoptive child. "I'm sure that the Dock Hag is going to lift the band and we'll be back to normal in no time."

"And K'nuckles will be back?"

"I'm not sure about him," the whale said. "He's been too much of a stubborn fool to realize that he's an addict."

"You keep saying that K'nuckles is an addict," Flapjack said.

"Oh, he's someone that becomes addicted to something," Bubbie said. "If you like something so much and you can't get enough of it, then that person becomes an addict."

"That does sound like Captain K'nuckles," Flapjack said.

"Believe me baby, there are all kinds of addictions out there and several of them are bad," said Bubbie. "Now I don't want you to fall for any one of those addictions, especially what K'nuckles haves right now. But, the only addiction you should have is your love now."

"Aw, thanks Bubbie," the boy replied. "I'm going to look for K'nuckles now."

"Tell you what, if I could find something, I'll give you a piece of candy, is that all right?"

"Yes," the boy replied, waving his mother goodbye as he heads off.

The young Flapjack begins to run along the edge of the town, keeping his footing from the edge so that he won't slip and fall into the water. As he got farther away, Bubbie begins to swim back to her usual spot and she notices something floating in the water ahead of her. She swims up to it and she recognizes the shape to be a piece of candy. With her eyes moving about to see that no one is watching, the whale takes the piece of candy and shoves it into her mouth, placing it underneath her tongue.

"I hope Flapjack is going to like this and not give it to K'nuckles," the whale said to herself.

Meanwhile, Flapjack is coming to a walk as he begins to watch more people getting arrested for illegally possessing sugar products on them and within their homes. As soon as he passes one couple talking to some constables, he comes up to Doctor Barber's shop and he could see the man brushing right in front of the building's door. Then two constables, the same that brought K'nuckles, walk up to Doctor Barber and the three of them begin to talk about something. Flapjack slowly walks up so he could listen in, but the group heads inside of the shop, leaving the boy out in the dark about what's going on. He then decides to move over to the window, and he could see the two constables searching all over the doctor's thing for any signs of sugar.

"As you can see, I have nothing to hide, hm," Doctor Barber said.

"Well, you got the place nice and spiffy for us," the first constable said. "It appears that speculations about you are false."

"Well, why would I be suspected for anything?"

"Uh, didn't you fix up a brother of a friend of mine a few weeks ago?" the second constable asked.

The doctor places a hand up to his chin and he begins to think about what the constable said. "Why, there was this one man that wanted some surgery," the barber finally replied.

"Wanted? He regretting visiting you after you replaced his left arm with a cat's tail and his legs with stakes," the second constable protested.

"Well, there doesn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary," the first constable said, motioning for the second to head for the door. "Sorry for the intrusion."

"Don't mention it," Doctor Barber responded, waving goodbye to the men as they made their way out. "And don't forget to come back for one of my surgeries or haircuts."

The constables left the shop and the doctor shuts the door so he can walk over to a picture on the back wall and takes it down. Flapjack continues to watch as Doctor Barber begins to push away a drawer and peeling away part of the wallpaper. After watching, Flapjack realizes that there is a hidden door behind the wall and Doctor Barber is unlocking the door so he can go inside of the hidden room. Then Flapjack decides to enter the shop, but when he opens the door, a bell rings and Doctor Barber spontaneously pops out from the hidden room.

"Oh, Flapjack," Doctor Barber said. "What brings you here?"

"I saw you peeling away your wall, and..."

"Say no more, hm," the doctor said, motioning the boy to the hidden door.

The boy follows the doctor towards the door and the two of them enter the secret room. Once inside, Doctor Barber locks the door with a key and he tosses it into the shadows, where noises erupt from the black and the sound of scratching is made from scrapping claws against the floor. Flapjack's eyes begin to adjust to the limited lighting in the room, beginning to see people within the secret room.

The people standing in the room are all familiar to the young boy. One of them is a balding man with his long hair hanging on the side of his head, wearing no shirt and shoes but pants, and he haves two buckets by his side; another man with a wool cap and a bushy beard to cover most of his face, with a torn shirt and pants being hold up by some rope, and his arms and legs are all greased up; there are also two fancy-dressed people in the room, as one is a man in a military uniform and the other is a woman in a luxurious dress; and the final person strikes Flapjack with a disturbed look.

"Peppermint Larry?" the boy asked.

The man in the glasses looks up from a table in the middle of the room to look upon the young child, taking his eyes away from the project on the table. "Why, hello there young Flapjack," Larry said. "Why exactly are you doing in our meeting room?"

"Meeting room?"

"You see Flapjack, we're the ones that have been delivering candy and maple syrup all over town," Doctor Barber said. "We are only doing this so that the townsfolk can be happy again and not be miserable from the Dock Hag's actions, yes?"

"We call ourselves the Act Rebellion Group and we got the best here to beat the Dock Hag's act," the balding man with the buckets said. "Me and Slippery Pete here do the rounds at night, smuggling all of the sugar products when the constables aren't looking, while we take them back to Larry here, who will then sort them and will then give them to the Nicklebottoms."

"It's thanks to their status as being rich prevents them from being arrested," the greased man, Slippery Pete said. "If they aren't, then me and Lolly here have to go through the trouble of doing what they're doing."

"Of course, Doctor Barber runs the whole operation here, and without him," the balding Lolly said, "we'll be rounded up and thrown in jail."

"Yes, but without your work, all of Stormalong will suffer the same faith as K'nuckles," the doctor said.

Flapjack shoots a disturbed look. "What happened to Captain K'nuckles?"

A moment of silence. For those minutes, the air felt heavy and their breathing got slower. The room is filling up with a cold draft, and they could hear the sound of chains and claws scrapping along the wooden floors. And then, there is silence.

A body throws itself from the shadows and it lunges toward Flapjack, scaring the boy as he steps back from the figure. The men got around and restrain the figure down before Larry comes up with some small pieces of candy and shovels the pieces down the figure's throat. After a minute, the figure relaxes and it returns back into the shadows, letting out a snarl in return.

"W-What happened to K'nuckles?" asked a shaken Flapjack.

"He is currently suffering from lackasugaritis," Doctor Barber replied calmly.

"Lack-of-sugar-it is?"

"It's when the body begins to withdraw from the lack of sugar," the doctor explained. "Over time, the person will become violent and will get more violent if they don't get enough sugar in their bodies."

"But then why don't we give K'nuckles some candy?"

Peppermint Larry lets out a series of "no's," wildly waving his hands as he continues to speak. "There is absolutely no way that K'nuckles is getting the good quality candy, nor is he going to get the candy that we're distributing to the public."

"But why not?"

"Hmm, well for one, we need to keep the public from getting lackasugaritis, or otherwise it is not going be easy to cure everyone," said Doctor Barber.

"And two, I need the good quality candy to rebuild my Candy Wife," Larry said, continuing on. "Those arrogant bastards are going to pay for what they did to Candy Wife, and once I am finished rebuilding her, I'm going to show the Dock Hag that she doesn't have the power to run this town!"

The former bartender lets out a mechanical laugh, filling up the whole room with his laugh before everyone, except Flapjack, gives Larry a "keep your voice down" look. He quickly turns his laugh down to an inaudible chuckle, sweating nervously as he quickly remembers about their situation that they are in.

Doctor Barber lets out a cough to get things back to order. "Now that there's no other disturbances that could get us caught," he said, eyeing out Larry, "there is still the matter of getting rid of the constables and getting Stormalong back to normal."

"Getting rid of...? But isn't that illegal?" asked Flapjack.

"Oh, we're not going to literally get rid of them," Lolly replied, "we're trying to get them off our backs so that we can continue our operation."

Then, a knocking came down from below and Larry walks up to a hatch in the floor to open it up. Under the city, the blue whale Bubbie is waving up to the face of Larry while holding out a circular object in her fin.

"Hello Mr. Larry, I got a piece of candy that I want to give to Flapjack," Bubbie said.

"Did someone say candy?" came from a rasp K'nuckles, moving from his spot in the shadows.

Slippery Pete and Lolly got over to K'nuckles in time before the deranged captain charges at them over the piece of candy that Bubbie haves. After a few moments, the two men settle K'nuckles down and they got back over to where Bubbie is.

"We're sorry about that," Larry said. "It's just that with what's going on, K'nuckles hasn't been himself these past few weeks."

"That's all right. I don't really care what happens to that man," Bubbie replied. "All I care is about Flapjack and that he doesn't get involve in this whole ordeal."

The men got out a ladder and Larry climbs down enough to where he and Bubbie can touch. She gives them the candy and the whale swims off to go back to her usual spot, while Larry climbs back up to the room and places the candy on the table. Everyone, except K'nuckles, gathers around the piece to look at its unique characteristics.

"Why, I have never seen such a piece in my life," the rich lady said.

"Neither have we," Larry said. "Something like this had to come from Candied Island, but the odds of that happen are through the roof."

"Would you mind allowing me to examine it, mm?" Doctor Barber offered. "I am a bit of a candiologist, so this is my sort of thing."

The group step away from the table as the doctor begins to feel around the piece. He picks it up and puts it under his nostrils, giving the candy a few sniffs before taking it from his nose. He then puts it up to the light and looks at it from different angles, all before he pulls it back in front of him. At that moment, a sudden thought ran through his head and he loosens his grip over the gruesome thought that is playing in his head.

"Gentlemen and lady, I do believe that this is no ordinary candy, hm," the barber said.

"What is it?" Slippery Pete asked.

"Is it fancy candy?" the lady asked.

"No, it's much worst," Doctor Barber said, putting his hands on the table. "It is not like all of the candies in the world, and it is one that we should never get our hands on."

The whole room gasps.

"That's right. What I am talking about is... the Forbidden Piece."

"The Forbidden Piece!" stated the lady.

"The Forbidden Piece!" shouted Lolly.

"The Forbidden Piece!" yelled Larry.

"The Forbidden Piece?" asked Flapjack.

"You don't know about the Forbidden Piece? How could anyone not know about the Forbidden Piece," Slippery Pete said. "That piece of candy is said to be cursed by Poseidon himself and if that anyone were to swallow it were to suffer from not to be able to go to the bathroom again!"

Again, the whole room gasps and then falls into a shudder.

"A luxurious treat that has been floating around the world, going from place to place, giving grief to all the sailors, pirates and adventurers who dare eat the Forbidden Piece," Pete said, continuing on with the legend. "But, there is legend that there is someone that can eat the piece and still be able to go to the bathroom without pain, but who knows who it can be and when will that person will come."

"So, you won't be able to go to the bathroom again?" Flapjack asked a bit curious but disturbed by the idea.

"Yep. No one knows why, but all is known is that Poseidon doesn't want people to have it."

"But how did it get here?" Larry said, going over to the table. "I'm sure that it didn't just appear with that whale all of a sudden and she decided to show up here with it."

"That's the whole point in the Forbidden Piece," Lolly said. "No one knows when that piece is going to appear and who it will visit. It's just when you see it, don't put it in your mouth."

Suddenly, a loud banging begins to fill up the room, getting everyone to jump from the sudden noise and this is making them all work up.

"Shit, it's the constables," came out of Peppermint Larry's mouth.

"What do we do now?" asked the lady.

Doctor Barber assumes his act of playing dead by stiffening up and collapsing on his side, with his eyes shut to make the act real. As the door begins to crack away from the wall, the others begin to panic, and Flapjack looks over to K'nuckles to see that the captain is scratching his way at the door, readying himself to tackle the constables that get through. The boy runs up where the chain is hooked to the wall and he loosens it so that K'nuckles could be free from his prison.

"No! If you set him free, you're going to kill us all!" shouted Larry.

"I don't care about you, Peppermint Larry," growled K'nuckles. "I'm going to teach these bastards a lesson they won't forget."

The door busts open and Flapjack got the chain from the wall, making his captain to go forward towards the constables. Flapjack is still holding onto the chain, as the chain tugs on him and pulls him along for the ride as K'nuckles charges the men in uniform and barging right though the group. The constables didn't stand a chance as the crazed captain tears right through them and heads out of Doctor Barber's shop and out into the open. On the outside, K'nuckles stops in his tracks to notice that several constables surrounding the store and standing in front of him is none other than the Dock Hag herself.

"Well, well K'nuckles, it appears that your luck ran out," the Dock Hag said.

"'fraid not it isn't, bitch," the captain replied.

"What did you call me?!"

"I'm going to bring you down to Davy Jones' locker and all the way to hell if I have to get some sugar back into my blood," K'nuckles threatens, seeing that the constables are getting closer.

"Not as long as I have the No Sugar Act in play, there is no way that you're getting a drop of sugar," the Dock Hag stated.

K'nuckles gives the woman an evil sneer and he got on all fours. "Watch me."

The captain punches forward at the Dock Hag, using his captain's hat as horns to hit the woman in the chest and scooting her to the edge of the docks before slipping and falling down, all before being grabbed by a constable. The deranged captain continues his rampage, knocking his way through the constables with Flapjack still holding onto the chain for his dear life, as K'nuckles continues his destructive rampage. The man takes a turn from beating the constables to make a break from them, heading away from the barber's shop as the men in uniform gather themselves for a planned attack.

"Make sure that man is behind bars!" ordered the Dock Hag.

Captain K'nuckles is running at full speed on all fours, passing by innocent people and several constables as Flapjack is climbing on the dangling chain to get to his captain. Alongside the edge of the town, Bubbie swims as fast as the angry man is running, looking in horror that her child is waving in the air while holding onto a chain.

"K'nuckles! Why is my baby boy hanging from a chain on your neck?!" shouted the whale.

"Would you mind that I jump on your back and tell you later?" K'nuckles offered. "I'm getting away from these bastards and you're my only ticket off this hellhole."

"Nuh-uh, not in this lifetime," Bubbie replied sharply. "You have gotten into a lot of trouble, and I don't want my child be thrown into prison thanks to your idiotic decisions!"

But K'nuckles didn't listen as he makes the jump for Bubbie's back and lands perfectly, with Flapjack entering his mother's blowhole and landing on the soft tongue. The whale continues to swim away as the constables and the Dock Hag watch as K'nuckles mocks them for failing to capture him. He made all sorts of rude gestures, including shooting the Dock Hag the bird, as Bubbie got farther away from Stormalong Harbor.

"Well, they got away," one of the constables said.

"Well good riddance to them," the Dock Hag said. "We don't need those troublemakers in this town for any longer. But if they decide to come back, make them wanted criminals and throw them into jail if they step one foot on this dock."

"Yes ma'am!" chorused all of the constables.

"And if you do come back K'nuckles, I'm going to give you hell," the Dock Hag said, cracking her knuckles.

***

"Are you sure that this is the right way, grandfather?"

"I'm quite sure, sonny," the grandfather replied. "My sense of direction has never been wrong in my life!"

"Well, according to this, we're right back where we started."

"What? Are you sure that you're reading that map correctly?"

"See for yourself," the boy said, handing his grandfather a worn paper.

The old man took the paper and he began to read it over, squinting as hard as he can to read over every bit. "Well... I got nothing."

"You see? We are at the same island and we just went in a complete circle."

"Don't you be yelling at me, mister! I once used to be a famous adventurer and you yelling at me is not helping my status whatsoever."

The boy let out a sigh. "Grandfather, how exactly are we going to find the Candy of Youth if we don't get moving?"

"Well, if you learn how to read a map, then maybe we'll be heading for Candied Island," the grandfather said. "That's where the candy should be heading, and we'll never get there if you're too inadequate with a map."

The boy let out another sigh.

* * *

OK, if this were to be an episode, then this will end the first part. (Really, I think that an episode should be two things in thirty minutes, not a new segment for the first half and throw in an old part to fill up the gap. Another reason that I hate how Cartoon Network operates.)

Anyway, you may have notice that I have switch from past to present back to past tense. There is a reason for that: you see, I want to show events that happen before where the episode will be after three weeks, and the last bit with the grandfather and his grandson is still in the past. It's something that I am working on, but hey if it works, then I could try it to other works.

Now, I do like to see this as an episode of Flapjack, but please Cartoon Network: make sure that you censor all of my words that I used in this story. Yes I'm only doing this my way, but I don't want to get into trouble for broadcasting swears during a good show. A very good show, I like to add.

And again, I like for you to review, thank you very much. The second half, which will be the second part to this episode, begins soon.


	3. Chapter 03: The Wanderers from Afar

OK, this is the first half of the second part to this episode (if this is an episode). Now, this tackles the Candy of Youth idea, and now we finally get to know who are these mysterious people that I talk about at the end of the last two chapters, and plus the Candy of Youth.

So now, let's go.

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own the Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. Flapjack is copyrighted by Mark "Thurop" van Orman. I do, however, own any original characters mention in this story**.

* * *

The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack  
The No Sugar Act & the Candy of Youth

*

Chapter Three: The Wanderers from Afar

* * *

The blue whale Bubbie kept on swimming for a good few hours, making Stormalong Harbor disappear into the horizon as she got farther away from the harbor town. There standing on her back is a cheering K'nuckles, jumping and shouting vulgar cheers about some random stuff. And the young Flapjack sticks his head out from the mouth of his mother's to climb out into the open.

"K'nuckles, you brain-dead buffoon! Did you have any idea what you were doing back there?!" shouted Bubbie.

"I know what I was doing, you dumb whale," the captain replied. "I was simply getting away from those damned constables and the ugly bitch."

Unknown to K'nuckles, he is standing right above Bubbie's blowhole and he is suck right inside of her mouth before being projected out from the whale's mouth and far into the ocean. K'nuckles arches before hitting the water, diving into the lukewarm water before emerging his head back up in the air. He turns to see that he is far away from where Bubbie is, and the only thing he could see is her tail flapping.

"Where do you think you're going?" he shouted.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving you out here to rot!" replied Bubbie very sharp. "You have gone and made the whole town of Stormalong to turn against you after that stunt you pulled. No, don't you even dare think of swimming back to me, begging for me to let you stay in my mouth while you lie around like the lazy bum that you are! No, you're officially are kicked out, you hear me?!"

The words that Bubbie just said echo loudly throughout the angered captain's head, giving him things to think about as he sulks there in the water. The blue whale turns back and continues to swim away from K'nuckles, leaving him there while she and Flapjack heads back to town. While swimming, Bubbie hears her child sobbing on her back and she comes to a stop to talk with her child.

"Flapjack, are you feeling all right?"

"Why do you have to be so mean to K'nuckles?" the boy asked.

"Well baby, I'm trying to protect you with everything I got," the motherly whale said, "but with K'nuckles in your life is only going to bring you down."

"But how can I be an adventurer if he can't teach me anything?"

"Baby, it's time for you to know that K'nuckles isn't what he's crack up to be," Bubbie said.

"He isn't?"

"Everything he has been telling you is a lie. That man is nothing more than a simple criminal with an ugly past, not much a glorious time as the 'greatest adventurer' that he says he is, and he's too stupid to even know how he got stuck with a whale and a boy."

"Captain K'nuckles isn't stupid," Flapjack protested.

"Flapjack, I know this hard for you to take in, but it's all true," said Bubbie.

"But Captain K'nuckles isn't stupid," the boy sobs.

"The man is a mental retard, all right? He's too stupid to even learn that not every problem is solved with drinking a bottle of maple syrup, a piece of candy and him passing out!"

At that point, Flapjack's tears grew larger and he begins to bawl. The boy is upset on the inside, now hearing that his hero is nothing but a low-class bum who thinks he is a captain, and he cries large puddles on his mother's back. Bubbie then takes her arms and she brought the crying boy down to her face, swinging him like a newborn infant to gently ease him to sleep. Slowly, Flapjack stops his crying and he braces Bubbie with one of his warm hugs.

"Now don't you worry baby, Bubbie's going to find a way out of this mess," the whale said.

***

Back at Stormalong, the four men of Doctor Barber, Peppermint Larry, Slippery Pete and Lolly Poopdeck are being marched into the town's courthouse where there are other people there to watch the men to be convicted of their actions. The constables push the men towards where the judges' stand is and at the post is none other than the Dock Hag herself.

"You have got to be..." said Larry.

"Order in the court!" barked the Dock Hag, slamming down the gavel. "This goes for the four of you."

The courtroom went into silences as the Dock Hag gets up on the judge's stand to begin the trial for the four men. As she sat down, so did the others except for the men on trial. The jury looks upon them with hateful eyes, as all of the members are made up of rich people. The defendants are some constables, with some being part of the incident with K'nuckles at Doctor Barber's shop and there are the two that personally met with the doctor before they got busted.

"All right, we all know why we are here," the Dock Hag said, breaking the silence. "We're here to put these men behind bars for breaking the No Sugar Act."

The room begins to fill with chatter, and the Dock Hag bangs the gavel to silence the people again. "These four have been working underground in an attempt to 'save' this town from who knows what!" the Dock Hag stated. "They keep saying this, but they have been breaking a law and they will be punished for it!"

"But madam Dock Hag, you don't understand," protested Doctor Barber. "The whole town is going to be infected with lackasugaritis, and if we don't do something soon then it will mark the end of Stormalong."

"I don't care! You four have been breaking the law," the Dock Hag stated, pointing the gavel down towards them. "Of all the people, you have to go and be part of the crowd, Julius."

"I am trying to help the people," the doctor proclaimed. "If Stormalong doesn't get any sugar, then the people will suffer from lackasugaritis!"

"But you're too stubborn to notice that these people are suffering!" Larry shouted. "If you were to open those god-damned eyes of yours, then you'll see what the people are going..."

"Enough!" roared the Dock Hag. "I have enough of your bickering!"

"Madam Dock Hag, if I would like to add," a defending constable said, "we overheard these men that they were harboring something called the Forbidden Piece."

The whole room lets out a loud gasp and the people in the room begin to chatter once again. The Dock Hag bashes away with the gavel, trying to get the room silent from the sudden outburst.

"All of you shut up!" the woman yelled, voice loud enough to be heard from the other side of town. The room falls silent and everyone got back into their seats. "Now, I deem thee that Doctor Barber, Mr. Larry, Slippery Pete and Lolly Poopdeck to be condemned to one prison cell for the rest of their natural lives!"

The room went into an uproar over the recent conviction for the four men. The constables grab hold of the convicted and they drag them out of the courtroom, as Larry and Doctor Barber struggle to get the word out.

"Madam Dock Hag, just listen to us!" Doctor Barber begged. "If you don't lift the band, the whole town is going to suffer from lackasugaritis!"

"I don't care," the Dock Hag replied, pounding the gavel. "I'll have these people suffer until this town is perfect once again."

"Stupid hag, you have any idea that people are going to attack you once lackasugaritis sets in?" Larry growled, trying to free himself from the constable's grip.

"I'm willing to take that risk," the Dock Hag responded, banging the gavel again.

"You have no idea what kind of trouble you're getting yourself into, you stupid bitch!" shouted Larry, before a constable sticks a giant cork into the foul-mouth former bartender.

***

"Well, there it is," Bubbie said, with Flapjack sitting on top of her. "Things haven't really changed, have they?"

"We have been gone for only a few minutes," the boy replied, "so things haven't really changed in so long."

"Yeah, I know that baby."

The blue whale swims up close to the edge to where both she and Flapjack could watch the constable drag four new convicts from the courthouse. The two of them watch as the men in uniform load the four into a horse-drawn buggy and then ordering the driver to get the cart moving. As Flapjack and Bubbie watch, they notice the figures of Larry and Doctor Barber loading into the buggy and they kept an eye on the buggy as it heads off to the prison.

"Peppermint Larry and Doctor Barber got arrested?" asked Flapjack.

"It appears so. I'm guessing that no one is safe with the No Sugar Act in effect," said Bubbie. "Well dear, I guess you have to adapt to living without sugar until they decide to lift the ban."

"But... what about me getting lack-of-sugar-itis?" asked the young boy.

"Lackasugaritis? Now who's been feeding you that nonsense?"

"Doctor Barber. He said that he's trying to prevent Stormalong from getting it. He also said that Captain K'nuckles haves it now."

"Well, that did explained him barging at those constables," the whale mumbled. "Now Flapjack, things are going to be different now. This time, I'm going to raise you to be the perfect adventurer that you dream of becoming, and we're not going to have anyone bothering..."

Bubbie has spoken her words too soon, as a series of constables are standing along the edge of Stormalong, harpoons in hand and ready to throw them at the whale. Bubbie stops her swimming as she notices the sharp edges of the harpoons staring at her, and she turns from her usual light blue to a very pale white, in fear of those points. The whale slowly backs away from the water town, before breaking into a full sprinting swim.

Someone shouted an order and the constables begin to throw the harpoons with all they have, sending the metal spear out into the whale to pierce the blubber of Bubbie the Whale. Sadly, their attempts fail, as Bubbie is swimming as fast as she could, with Flapjack grabbing on as his mother is getting him and her out of there in time.

"We missed them," one of the constables stated.

"That's good enough," the Dock Hag said, stepping through the men. "As long as we have them on the run, they'll never come back to Stormalong ever again as long as I'm in charge."

Ahead, Bubbie slows down her pace to allow herself to catch her breath, as Flapjack got himself back to normal and is now sitting on his mother.

"What were those damned fools thinking?!" shouted Bubbie. "They were trying to kill me!" Then she blushes bright red and she looks up on her head. "Sorry about that, Flapjack. I'm not used to saying stuff like that."

"That's all right Bubbie," Flapjack replied. "I'm used to it."

"Well I don't want you to be using that language at all," the whale said, sounding motherly. Then she turns her attention out into the ocean and she checks her surroundings. "Well, I guess we are now outcasts."

"Wait, we can't go back to Stormalong?"

"Not unless we could get something to prove ourselves innocent, so no, we can't," Bubbie said, reaching inside of herself for something. She then pulls out nothing in result. "Nothing. Well, I guess we are going to float out here until we find land."

"Hey, I think I see something," said Flapjack, pointing out to sea.

Bubbie focuses her eyes to notice something floating in the water, and she lets out a sigh after figuring out what it is. The floating object is K'nuckles, who haves his undershirt up to expose his stomach region, and he haves a miniature scale of sails sticking out of his belly button so that the wind could push him along. The captain is slowly being pushed to Bubbie, constantly mumbling curses about the whale in general, while steering himself with the sails.

"Damn whale. She thinks she's some hot shit," the captain mumbles. "I can't wait 'til I wrap my hands around her fat..."

K'nuckles bumps into Bubbie and he sinks down into the water before reemerging. He looks toward what hit him and he quickly backs away from the whale, as her temper begins to grow.

"So, you think I'm full of it and want to strangle me, huh?" Bubbie asked, forming fist. "Well, let Bubbie hear teach you something you won't forget."

"Bring it, woman!" K'nuckles barked, raising his hands out of the water to fight. "I can take you on, even if I'm in the water."

Then a dorsal fin swims by and starts to circle around K'nuckles, and the man jumps out of the water to cling onto Bubbie. Then the dorsal fin dives under the water and disappears from view.

Bubbie lets out a laugh. "Ha, you're afraid of some dolphin?" she asked.

"That was no dolphin," K'nuckles replied, all nervous. "That felt more like a shark."

"Please, there aren't any sharks out in these wa—"

Suddenly, a blue shark emerges from the water, jaw open real wide, and bears it teeth at the trio. Bubbie backs away in time as the shark hits the water and dives under to strike again. The dorsal fin emerges and the shark swims towards the group, as Bubbie takes K'nuckles and Flapjack away from the approaching shark. The blue shark speeds towards them very quickly and it jumps out of the water again to try for another bite.

During that attack, a harpoon is sent through the air and it pierces right through the shark, hooking on and snagging it back away from the trio. They turn to look to see who threw the harpoon, as the shark lands onto a raft with a blue liquid seeping out of its wound. Bubbie, Flapjack and K'nuckles notice two people on the raft and the boy and his captain jump off of the whale to get on the raft, next to the dying shark.

The two that are on the raft comprise of a very old, elderly man in a wheelchair and a boy that looks like the same age as Flapjack. The man haves the same look as K'nuckles, but his skin is very wrinkly and worn from the salt air and age, and his clothes are torn from all sorts of events. The boy looks almost identical to Flapjack, except his clothes are darker, his neck is wrapped around in a scarf that covers the lower half of his face, and he haves black hair instead of blonde.

"We got ourselves a candy shark," the elderly man said, voice very hoarse and dry.

"Yes grandfather, a very good catch," the boy said, getting down on one knee to remove the harpoon.

"Not much like the Candy of Youth, but it'll do."

"Uh, wait, who are you two?" asked Flapjack.

The Flapjack-looking boy looks up at the new guest. "Who are you?"

"We're someone that you don't want to mess with," K'nuckles said.

The elder lets out a snort and a laugh. "You sure don't look like the type, saying crazy lies like that."

"Oh, I'll show you, you pile of..." Then K'nuckles comes to his senses and he takes full notice of the man in front of him. "Flapjack, do you know who this man is?"

"No, I don't."

"Boy, this is the greatest adventurer of all time when I was a lad," the captain said. "This is the Captain Adventure, the greatest man to ever sail the seas!"

"Captain Adventure?" parroted Flapjack.

"Well, no one really knows his real name, so the adventurers named him Adventure for all of his adventures that he used to do," replied K'nuckles.

"I know his real name, but I'm not going to give it to low-lives like you," the boy replied.

"And why not?" asked Flapjack.

"Because I am his grandson. I am known as Nautilus, the next Captain Adventure."

K'nuckles lets out a raspberry. "What kind of name is Nautilus?"

"One that can kick your sorry ass in the sea," the boy replied, punching his fist into a palm.

"Ooh, you better watch out K'nuckles," Bubbie said, letting out a chuckle. "The boy's got a fighting spirit."

"Who asked you in the first place?" growled the captain.

The elderly Captain Adventure rolls his chair up to K'nuckles and he gives the younger captain a good look before rolling to his grandson. "By how you look, you seem to know about some of my students," the elder captain said.

"Who?"

"Why boy, how can you forget about the men you saw in the world," Captain Adventure said, grabbing a cane that is in the wheelchair. "There are hundreds of my students in the world, and you can't name a few?"

"Well, I know some," K'nuckles said, rubbing his head. "There's Ridiculous, my captain that taught me how to be a captain..."

"Those two were some of my best men," Adventure replied. "Why, they were the brightest in all of my men."

"I never though Captain Ridiculous was that old," K'nuckles said.

"Then you probably know about the Candy of Youth, correct?" Nautilus said. "He got a lick of it and gain some years off of his timeline."

Flapjack looks at the duo confusedly. "Excuse me, but what's the Candy of Youth?" the boy asked.

The elder lets out a horrified gasp. "You don't know about the Candy of Youth?" the man asked. "Boy, the Candy of Youth is one of the greatest legends in this world! And you have never heard of it at all?!"

"No, I never heard of it," replied Flapjack.

"Heh, you're still too young to understand all of the legends in this world," Nautilus said, with a smirk under his scarf.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Flapjack said, defending himself. "You look the same as me."

"Yeah, but I have more knowledge, thanks to my grandfather," the new boy replied boldly. "We would like to tell you about it, but we're too busy to tell you it."

"We are looking for the Candy of Youth right now," Captain Adventure said. "Is there any chance that you may have seen it?"

"No," replied Bubbie. "Isn't the Candy of Youth supposed to be legend?"

"Yes, but the thing is that the candy is real," Nautilus replied. "It's its story that makes it a legend."

"The Candy of Youth is one of Poseidon's greatest creations, next to Candied Island," Captain Adventure said. "Sadly, when we adventurers heard about it, Poseidon went all out to prevent the candy from getting into the wrong hands, so he placed a curse on it and sent it traveling the waters, sailing to different islands 'til someone finds it and eats it."

"It is said that whoever eats the Candy of Youth will be blessed for eternal youth for eighty years, allowing the eater of the candy to be young for so long," Nautilus added. "But, that is when the curse comes into play."

"Whoever eats the Candy of Youth is not able to go to the bathroom during the waiting period, and that they can't spit or vomit the candy out," Adventure said, continuing on. "If one does have the Candy of Youth out of their systems before the candy can be fully digested, then the candy becomes bitter and the person gets sick from eating it."

"The person will spit it out and try it again, and the taste gets bitterer each time it enters your mouth," said Nautilus. "It is unpleasant, but that's the price you pay for not having the candy in your body."

"That sounds eerily familiar..." K'nuckles said, with a wooden hand up on his chin.

"Captain, that sounds like the Forbidden Piece!" Flapjack blurted.

"So you have it!" Nautilus stated. "Hand the Candy of Youth over!"

"Wait! This is the Candy of Youth?" asked Flapjack, holding up the piece of candy.

"Yes, the very one," Captain Adventure said. "Where did you found that?"

"I found it floating in the water next to Stormalong Harbor," Bubbie answered.

"Ah yes, I remember Stormalong," the elder captain said, letting out a hoarse sigh. "Say, how's the town been all these years?"

"The town's in a fit about not having any sugar," Flapjack responded.

There is silence before Captain Adventure lets out a chilling laugh. "So Stormalong is suffering from my story? That's a real hoot!"

"Wait, so you were behind all of this?!" snapped K'nuckles.

"He is," Nautilus said, stepping forward.

"I'm going to murder you, you stupid son-of-a..."

"Captain please, he's just a harmless old man," Flapjack said, intervening in time before a fight breaks out.

"Harmless?!" shouted Adventure, using his cane to lift him out of his chair. "Boy, allow me to tell you that this bag of old bones haves enough energy to knock the Candy of Youth out of your hands."

"You seem to be more of a bag of shit, grandfather," Nautilus said.

"Watch your mouth boy," Adventure barked, snapping his cane on his grandson's head.

"Well, if you want the Candy of Youth so badly," K'nuckles said sharply, "you've to take it from my cold, dead body!"

The captain rips the piece of candy from Flapjack's hands and shoves the piece down his throat. Then Nautilus comes up and punches K'nuckles in the stomach, which cause the man to hag on the piece, before Adventure uses his cane to smack K'nuckles around. During the beating, K'nuckles spits the candy out far and away from the group.

"Now look what you did!" shouted Nautilus.

"What did I do? Look at what you did to me!" K'nuckles replied sharply.

"You just spitted out our only way to finding Candied Island!" Captain Adventure shouted.

Flapjack and K'nuckles are awestruck. "Hubba-what?!" they both shouted at once.

* * *

I forgot to mention this, but here's the difference between the candy rots and lackasugaritis:

_Candy Rots_ is from eating too much candy and that drives a person wild until the person rots from the inside out from all that sugar.

_Lackasugaritis_ is the opposite, where the user doesn't get enough candy and that makes them crave for sugar. It makes them go berserk, plus have other devastating side-effects.

Yeah, that was considered important for me to add, since this will tell the difference between the two. Plus, it's fun to come up with your own things for something that you like, but they forgot to add to the original. I'm still waiting for this to become an episode.

So now, I have finally introduced the two mysterious people that appeared at the end of the last two chapters. I didn't want to do anything special, just make more of a clone of Flapjack and K'nuckles in a way to portray them as their mirror selves, except K'nuckles is a wrinkly old man and Flapjack is the polar opposite.

Again, please review, thank you. I have one more chapter left, and this will bring this all to an end. Hopefully, it's a happy ending.


	4. Chapter 04: Race to Candied Island

OK, time to finish this short story once and for all! It's time to bring it all to an end, with hopefully a happy ending, or… if K'nuckles wants one, an "unhappy" ending. It's probably going to be a good ending, that's all I could say.

In this chapter, I'm going to take a swing as to where the mythical Candied Island is. Just read on to find out where it is.

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own the Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. Flapjack is copyrighted by Mark "Thurop" van Orman. I do, however, own any original characters mention in this story**.

* * *

The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack  
The No Sugar Act & the Candy of Youth

*

Chapter Four: Race to Candied Island

* * *

"Yes, you heard us right. The Candy of Youth is heading back to Candied Island," said the young Nautilus.

Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles are flabbergasted by this statement, their mouths hanging wide open by the sudden surprise. There, what Nautilus and Captain Adventure just said, is that the small piece of candy known as the Candy of Youth is heading straight for the mythical Candied Island. Bubbie comes up and she reaches around the boys to pick their jaws up and snap them shut.

"If you had any idea about that candy, it's best that you just follow it and it'll lead you to Candied Island," Nautilus said.

"B-But what about the other stuff about the Candy of Youth?" asked Flapjack.

"Oh, the youthful part is true," Captain Adventure answered. "Why do you think it's called the Candy of Youth for?"

"So what you're saying is that the Candy of Youth is heading back to Candied Island _and_ it makes anyone that eats it young again?" asked Bubbie.

"Yep."

"Oh, my head hurts," K'nuckles said, grabbing a hold of his head. "All of this is making me spin."

"It's probably the lack of sugar in your body," Nautilus said. "You need to get something in before lackasugaritis fully kicks in."

"Yeah, and once I'm back to normal, I'm going to kick both of your asses for getting rid of all the sugar in Stormalong!" the young captain snapped, reaching over for the dead candy shark.

The man of many parts tears a large piece of flesh from the candy shark and he chews through the skin in no time, grinding every bit of sugary flesh in his mouth before swallowing it. Then he could feel the sugary rush running through his blood veins and he begins devouring the whole shark, eating very part, including the organs and the bones, until there is nothing left. Soon, Captain K'nuckles is lying on the raft with a bulging body, full with the shark inside of him.

Captain Adventure got up from his wheelchair and he brought his cane down into K'nuckles' face, bruising him. "You fool! That was enough for my grandson and I to last us the trip to Candied Island," the elderly captain scolded.

"Don't worry about it, grandfather," Nautilus said. "The man needs it more than we do, and if his lackasugaritis got any worst, it could spell disaster for all of us."

"Yeah, maybe I shoulda thought of a simpler idea than having to turn a whole town into sugar craving zombies," the elder said, getting back into his chair.

"Uh, did you say zombies?" asked Bubbie.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because we got the whole town of Stormalong that hasn't eaten any sugar in three whole weeks," Flapjack stated.

The old adventurer and his grandson look at the boy and his adopted mother surprised and then they turn to each other, shocked by what the young boy said. If what he is saying is true, then the whole town of Stormalong is in trouble, thanks to Captain Adventure's clever trick to prevent anyone from eating the Candy of Youth.

"Well, if there is anyway we could save your town, it's with this," Nautilus said. "We need to follow the Candy of Youth to Candied Island and we need to bring back enough candy to feed about 100 people, all in an hour."

"Otherwise, once they hit the sugar zombie stage, they can't get out so easily with some simple piece of candy," Captain Adventure pitched in.

"Sugar zombie stage?" echoed K'nuckles, Flapjack and Bubbie.

***

At Stormalong, the wagon carrying Larry, Doctor Barber, Slippery Pete and Lolly Poopdeck is getting ever so close to the Stormalong Prison. The constables are busy keeping their attention on the path ahead, as Larry and Slippery Pete are busy getting through the bars with their shackles, but no matter how much rubbing they do, it is not eating through the bars.

"It's no use," Larry said, getting onto a bench. "That's the best we can do, and we don't have time to stop the lackasugaritis."

"There is hope," Lolly said. "We just need to get a key that could get us out of here."

"And fray, do you happen to have a key on you or in those buckets, hm?" asked Doctor Barber.

"It's funny you should ask. I always keep a spare set of keys hidden at the bottom of my buckets," the balding man said, bending down so he can get a bucket and reach to pull out a loop full of keys. He then gets all eyes on him after showcasing the keys. "What? I need to fill my buckets."

Slippery Pete takes the keys from the man and he got over to the door to reach his greased hands through the bars to work the lock. After fitting some of the keys into the lock, he picks the lock open, allowing for the man to remove the lock and to open the door. Slippery Pete opens the door wide and he and the others jump out, rolling across the ground as they watch the wagon head towards the prison.

"He made it!" stated Larry.

"I don't think so," replied the grainy voice of the Dock Hag.

The four men turn to see that the woman is standing right before them, with a team of constables right behind her with police batons in hands in case of a fight.

"You have got to be (long censored) me!" shouted Larry. (**AN**: _Sorry, but there are some things that I can't say. I'm trying to keep it in the T rating_)

"Mr. Larry, we need to get you into some treatment if we get out of this," Slippery Pete said in a low tone.

"That is, _if_ you get out of this mess," the Dock Hag responded. "I can't allow you convicts to be running around town, giving everyone illegal contraband so that you can cure this 'lackasugaritis.'"

"But if you were just to shut the…"

"Madam Dock Hag, we are really trying to cure Stormalong of lackasugaritis," Doctor Barber said, preventing Larry from finishing his sentence. "We just need to give everyone some sugar before the hour pass."

"Why? Why do you need to do that before the hour is up?" asked the woman.

"It is because the citizens will turn into sugar zombies if they don't get any sugar," Lolly Poopdeck answered.

"Ha, that's a riot," the Dock Hag said, with some of the constables laughing.

"Oh, but you won't be laughing once they turn into sugar zombies," Larry said. "Once they do, they'll all go after you and take you down, since you were the one that put that damned act in play."

"Let's see them try," the woman said, with the constables getting into fighting stance. "I have constables all over Stormalong and there's not going to be a chance for these sugar zombies come after me."

"Well, it's her funeral," whispered Slippery Pete.

***

"Just because that we are doing this, doesn't mean that we are friends or anything," said Nautilus.

"Well, we didn't want to in the first place," replied K'nuckles, glaring down on the Flapjack clone.

"Once we find Candied Island, it's taking whatever we can carry and head to Stormalong before everyone turns into sugar zombies," Captain Adventure said. "Got that?"

Flapjack, K'nuckles and Bubbie gives the duo a firm nod. "Good, now all we have to do is…"

"Hold on," said Flapjack. "Why is the Candy of Youth attracted to Candied Island?"

Nautilus is about to pull onto a string, as Captain Adventure gives a heavy sigh. "Well, this goes back to when Poseidon made both the Candy and Candied Island," the elderly captain said. "It is believed that the Candy of Youth is from a special tree that only grows on Candied Island and it wants to be part of that very tree. But with the curse on it, it made sailors believe that the candy made be part of something else hidden on the island."

"Which this is something that I don't get," Bubbie said. "Why would anyone eat it when this can take them to Candied Island?"

"Because for two factors, woman," Adventure replied, holding out two wrinkly fingers. "One is that the Candy of Youth does grant the user temporary youth for a good eighty years, with the curse of never going to the bathroom again. And the second is that the Candy of Youth not only affects the body, but it affects our minds, allowing the candy to give us the directions to the island itself."

"But with how people constantly getting sick out at sea, the candy's effects wears off and they forget those directions to Candied Island," Nautilus said.

"But luckily…" Adventure said, letting out a hardy laugh, "I know just where Candied Island is located."

Again, Flapjack and K'nuckles are awestruck.

"That means that…"

"Yep, I have eaten the Candy of Youth twice and I got it through my systems both times for me to know the exact location of Candied Island," the elderly captain said, and then letting out a hard cough.

"You know where Candied Island is?!" K'nuckles snapped. "Where is it, old man? Tell me, and I won't have to kill you!"

The old adventurer grows a devious smile on his face before opening his mouth. "The island is hidden deep in the center of the Sea of Teeth," he wheezes.

K'nuckles backs away from the great adventurer, with a stunned look on his face, and then he slaps himself on the forehead. He should have known. They ALL should have known. Why else would a place that is told in fairy tales that happen to be a real island be in such a location like the Sea of Teeth? Thanks to the many sea monsters, sharp objects, and the infamous Eight-Armed Willy calling it home, it's no wonder that sailors are scared to venture into those waters to find Candied Island.

But then something went off inside of the younger captain's head. How could Captain Adventure, the greatest adventurer to ever live, be able to remember the location to Candied Island after eating the Candy of Youth twice? They said that the candy wipes the memory of the location once it left the body, and he said that the island is hidden deep in the Sea of Teeth.

There is no chance that Candied Island could be in such a dangerous place.

"You're bluffing," growls K'nuckles. "Candied Island isn't in the Sea of Teeth. And I should know! I have been there and it wasn't in the Sea of Teeth!"

"But we were too busy on the moon to pay attention to where we were heading," Flapjack piped in.

"You were on the moon?" questioned Nautilus, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a long story," Flapjack replied.

"Well, if you want to save your town..." the grandson of Captain Adventure grabs the rope that is on the raft and he gives it a firm tug, causing the rope to unravel and allowing a sail to drop down on the mast, "you better catch us first. Once we get moving, we are going after the Candy of Youth and then it's Candied Island ho."

The wind starts to blow and the raft begins to shift, and with a sudden gust, Flapjack and K'nuckles are knocked into the water as Nautilus and Captain Adventure sail on to chase down the Candy of Youth to Candied Island.

"Come on Bubbie, we need to get to them before they get to Candied Island," K'nuckles said, climbing onto the blue whale's side to get to the top.

"Hold onto you hats boys, this is going to be rough," said Bubbie, getting herself ready for a swimming sprint.

The whale then makes her start, swimming as fast as she could so that they could catch up to the duo and make their run through the Sea of Teeth and then to Candied Island.

***

The town is in an uproar over the lack of sugar in the sea town, with the minutes ticking away before the hour is up. Everyone is shouting angry complaints as the Dock Hag makes her way through the crowd to get to the front of town hall. With her escort constables, they got the crowd controlled as the Dock Hag got up on a podium made for her and she got the crowd silent for her latest speech.

Only five minutes. It's time to prove that those lying idiots are wrong and she is right.

"Citizens of Stormalong Harbor, I have brought you all to show off the world's worst criminals in a last line of humiliations before their public executions," boomed the woman.

The crowd winches in horror by the word "execution" and the four voices of Larry, Doctor Barber, Slippery Pete and Lolly shouting "**WHAT**?!" in unison.

"These four men have gone against the No Sugar Act and they even broke out of prison to repeat the same crime that they were sentenced for," the Dock Hag said. "They must pay for their consequences and that will be a public execution."

"You can't be serious Madam Dock Hag," a constable said. "We didn't have an execution in front of the public in a long time, and we need to get this through the mayor…"

"I don't care about what the mayor says," barked the Dock Hag. "These four have been a menace to this society once the No Sugar Act went into effect, and they must be punish."

"But a public execution, madam? Isn't that a tad extreme for a bartender, a barber, a masseur, and a comedian?" the constable asked.

Four minutes left.

"It doesn't even matter! Since I am holding this meeting, I get to call the shots around here, and I'm giving these four their punish..."

"Now hold on there, Madam Dock Hag," Lolly said, taking a step forward. "Shouldn't we get some final words before we die?"

The crowd begins to talk among each other by the idea, as Slippery Pete whispers some details into the balding man's ear. The Dock Hag gives a glance over to the two men, and Slippery Pete steps back over to the rest of the chained men. Soon, she bends over to a constable and she whispers something into his ear before pulling away from the man.

"All right, say your final words," the Dock Hag answered, waving her hand.

Lolly Poopdeck gives one good inhale and then exhales the breath before going on. He then glances over to the clock to give it another check. Three more minutes before the hour is up. They need to hurry.

"Hello everybody. Do any of you want to hear some jokes?"

The Dock Hag lets out a heavy moan. "This is going to take forever," she whines. "Onto the next person."

Lolly steps back as Larry decides to head up, but the Dock Hag stops him before he takes a step. The former bartender mumbles under his breath as the doctor barber Doctor Barber takes the stand. He reaches for his hat and he places it right in front of his heart, showing everyone that he is ready to give a tear-jerking speech.

"Good afternoon," the doctor said. "I would like to say that it has been a pleasure servicing you as your doctor and your barber, yes."

A small section of the crowd starts to boo off Doctor Barber, which is comprise of several of his patients that he performed his grotesque experiments on. He notices the people standing in the crowd and he shrugs them off, going back to his speech that he thought of that moment. And so far, this speech is going off without any more hiccups, as the seconds are passing by as he speaks.

Only two more minutes left.

"Are you quite finish?" asked the Dock Hag.

"Yes, hm," Doctor Barber replied, giving the woman a firm nod.

He backs towards where the others are and the woman got back up to the podium. "Now that these wanted criminals are done stalling for time, they'll be executed right now!"

Again, everyone is astonish by this statement, as the Dock Hag knows that the men are stalling their execution and that she is going right ahead with the action. The constables look at each other in sudden confusion, until the Dock Hag begins barking orders to get the ropes ready for hanging. Four constables push the criminals up onto the scaffolding, getting them right under the dangling rope as the four drip streams of sweat down their nervous bodies.

As the constables got the neckties around the four men's necks, the Dock Hag strolls onto the scaffolding, holding onto a piece of black cloth in her hands. Then she got to where a lever is and she places the cloth over head, covering up her face with two eyeholes to allow her to see. The men look in horror by the sudden transformation and they look back down to see their faiths right below them.

One minute left. All they need now is a miracle.

"Well, this isn't what I hope it's going to be," Larry said. "I was hoping that I'll spend my final moments with Candy Wife on Candied Island."

"And I was hoping that I would perform one successful operation in my lifetime, hm," Doctor Barber said.

"And I was hoping to tell the greatest joke in the world," Lolly Poopdeck said.

"This is it," the Dock Hag said, gripping onto the lever. "It's time to pay for your crimes."

Everyone quiets down so that they could listen in on the gears slowly cranking as the Dock Hag pushes on the lever to allow the trapdoors to open below the men. Slowly, the floor opens up and everyone waits patiently for the four to drop down. But what they didn't expect is for a sudden outburst to come from behind the Dock Hag, and she cranks back the lever to reset the floors.

"What now?" she asked.

There, standing on the scaffolding is a dog. And this is no ordinary dog. This dog is wearing a tuxedo, a top hat on his head, and he is standing on his two hind legs. He is a pug-looking dog, with his tongue panting and his dog eyes focusing upon the hooded Dock Hag.

This is the Colonel, the mayor of Stormalong Harbor.

"This is just what we needed," Slippery Pete mumbles, with the others getting the message.

The Colonel walks up to the Dock Hag and he gives the woman an innocent look, despite that going through his mind are some serious thoughts. "Ruff!"

"What do you mean that these men mean no harm? They cause enough trouble with the No Sugar Act..."

"Ruff!"

"Are you saying that the No Sugar Act is a fraud from the very beginning?"

"Ruff!"

"And now you're saying that the No Sugar Act was written by some elderly sailor trying to keep sailors away from finding the Candy of Youth so that he can use it to find Candied Island?"

The dog didn't reply to the Dock Hag's question. Instead, he gives the woman a warm panting and more innocent staring.

Right behind them, the bells that signal for the hour rings out, telling everyone that a new hour has begun. Time is up. The hour is up, and the four men have failed their mission and the Dock Hag won this battle. She pulls onto the level to drop the men, pushing very hard to snap the lever off, and a constable stabs a baton into a gear to prevent the trapdoors from opening any farther. The four jerk a bit, but not as much to where the force could have kill them, and they are suspending in the air with only a few inches off the ground.

"This aggression has gone on for so long now," the constable stated. "Madam Dock Hag, it wasn't these four that have been doing wrong. It was _you_ that has been doing wrong all this time, ever since you found that piece of paper!"

"So what if I have?" the Dock Hag snapped. "I am doing this town a favor and I'm trying to prove my point that whatever those men are saying is untrue!"

"But lackasugaritis is a real disease!" shouted Doctor Barber.

"I don't care," the Dock Hag said. "There is no proof showing me that what you're saying is..."

Her sentence was cut off by some low growling. She turns around to look at the Colonel, and she notices that the dog is still panting and standing on his hind legs, showing no signs of being aggressive. Then the growling got louder and all that are standing on the stage turn to look down on the crowd to notice a very disturbing factor.

The people all around are changing into something horrific, with their skins turning dusty grey, their muscles decaying off of their bones, their bodies collapsing, hair and teeth falling out, and clothes being torn from left to right. The transformation from normal people into sugar craving zombies is a fast one, as people begin to bend over from the lack of sugar running through their veins, and they all stop once their transformation came to a stop. Up on the stage, the men and the Dock Hag look in horror by the sight of tens of zombies right at their feet, all looking up at the scaffolding with one target in mind.

"Well, I guess this is the end after all," Slippery Pete said.

"And to think that we were right all this time, yes?" Doctor Barber said

"May I make a suggestion that you should get the hell out of here?" asked Larry, talking to the Dock Hag. "They're all looking at you, and they all want to eat you."

The Dock Hag takes a few steps back, with the crowd moving closer to her, and she bumps into some constables as the zombies begin to climb up onto the scaffolding. They all have the same expression on their faces and they all are mumbling the same line over and over in a creepy monotone:

"Feed us, Dock Hag. Feed us, Dock Hag. Feed us, Dock Hag..."

"I...I can't! I got rid of all of the candy!" she shouted in terror.

"You haven't!" stated Larry. "I still got a hidden stash back at Doctor Barber's place."

With a sudden thought, the Dock Hag grabs onto a baton and she begins to sprint away from the crowd, with a few constables behind her to back her up. The crowd moves their heads, watching the escaping Dock Hag, and they begin to move to catch up with the woman. Soon, the crowd of people slowly dwindle down, all of them following the Dock Hag, as they left Larry, Doctor Barber, Slippery Pete and Lolly hanging at the scaffolding.

"Is someone going to come back," Lolly asked, "because this rope is making my neck itch?"

***

Out in the waters, Bubbie is sprinting as fast she could across the water, hoping that she could catch up with the speeding Nautilus and Captain Adventure. Flapjack and K'nuckles are hanging on for their dear lives as the whale below them are speeding forward, with both gripping onto their hats to prevent them from being blown away. Nautilus is taking control of the raft, using the wind to their full advantage as they got farther away from the others.

"It won't be long now boy," Adventure said. "We are just moments away before we finally get to Candied Island!"

"Yes grandfather," Nautilus said, tugging on the rope. He looks back at Bubbie and the others. "But once we get to Candied Island, what are we going to do about them?"

"They won't even get pass Eight-Armed Willy once we get into the Sea of Teeth," the elderly adventurer wheezes. "I have mapped out a sure-fire way to get pass all of the monsters and if they dare try following us, they'll surely be eaten by the sea monsters."

"Yes grandfather," echoed Nautilus.

A good snap of the wrist got the raft farther away, giving the two a better advantage at speed than Bubbie. Soon, the blue whale begins to pant, slowing herself down so that she could catch her breath, and they watch as Nautilus and Captain Adventure speed off to... Stormalong Harbor?

"Wait, we're heading back to Stormalong?" asked K'nuckles. "What are we back at Stormalong?"

"Isn't the Sea of Teeth to the north of Stormalong?" asked Flapjack.

"Yeah, but still, we're outcasts to Stormalong now," Bubbie said. "We can't go back unless they lift the No Sugar Act."

"Yeah, but we got get to those bastards ahead of us before they can get to Candied Island!" snapped K'nuckles.

"Well, hold your horses there mister. Bubbie needs to rest up before she can swim again."

"There's no time!" K'nuckles shouted, jumping down Bubbie's blowhole. "We need to keep moving before they get to Candied Island!"

The captain heads over to the tongue and he sits down on the whale's tongue, getting down so that he can grab the tongue with his hands. Flapjack sticks his head through the blowhole to see what his captain is doing, and he could see him forging a ship's wheel from the taste buds.

"Captain?"

"Not now boy," K'nuckles said, finishing work on the wheel. "Can't you see that I am taking over this whale?"

"Now what in Poseidon's name do you think you are doing with my..."

Bubbie could have finished her sentence, but K'nuckles got the whale to move again, thanks to some quick thinking from the sugar that is running through his body. Flapjack pops out from the blowhole and he rolls back from the sudden acceleration, and he is swung back onto his adoptive mother from her tail swinging back and forth. Soon, Bubbie is going faster than the raft is going now, and they are gaining up to the two adventurers.

Nautilus looks behind him to notice that the trio is closing in on them and he checks the air around him for anything that could get them to go faster. But, there isn't anything that could help them, so Bubbie got closer to the two. Soon, they are very close together, and K'nuckles steps away from the wheel so that he can get to the mouth and face Captain Adventure and Nautilus once again.

"All right, you two," the younger captain said, after he opens Bubbie's mouth, "it's about time that I kick both of your asses for tricking every last one of us for your damn scheme."

"I like to see you try," Nautilus said, cracking his knuckles.

That brief second turn disaster as both the raft and Bubbie crash into the edge of Stormalong and all four men fell into the water. They remerge from the ocean water, drenched from the sudden soak, and they climb up onto the edge of town so that they can clean themselves off of the saltwater. After drying off, K'nuckles focuses in on Nautilus and both went into a staring contest, with Captain Adventure tugging on Nautilus and Flapjack doing the same with K'nuckles.

"Captain, please! No more fighting!" Flapjack cried.

"The boy's right," said Adventure. "We shouldn't be fighting at this time. We got bigger things to worry about."

He takes his cane and points it over to the north side of town. The group looks to see a large crowd heading right towards them, with the Dock Hag taking the lead, along with some constables right behind, and a large crowd of angry grey people chasing them. It didn't take long for Flapjack and K'nuckles to realize that these people are now hit the sugar zombie phase, and the Dock Hag is leading a whole crowd right towards them.

"Well, it appears to be too late for us," Adventure said. "Even if we made it to Candied Island, these poor souls are now stuck in this state for the rest of their lives."

"But isn't there something that we can do?" asked Flapjack.

"There is one," Nautilus said, looking down at the water. "You whale! Grab the Candy of Youth and toss it up!"

There floating right next to Bubbie is the Candy of Youth, and she did what the boy told her to do and she chucks the candy up to where the group is. Nautilus catches the candy in his hands and he turns to face the crowd before them, clenching onto the Candy of Youth.

"Just one lick of the Candy of Youth is enough to cure these souls from lackasugaritis, and they should be back to normal in seconds," the boy said, focusing in on the crowd of sugar zombies.

The Dock Hag looks back at the crowd of sugar zombies chasing her and then she turns to notice the four right in front of her. She plants her heels down into the wood floor and she skids to a stop, with some of the constable now turning around with batons in hand to prevent the citizens from attacking the Dock Hag. The woman gives a good lookdown at K'nuckles and Flapjack before switching her perspective over to Nautilus and Captain Adventure.

"What are you two doing back in Stormalong," the Dock Hag asked, questioning Flapjack and K'nuckles, "and who the hell are you two?"

"There's no time to explain," Nautilus said. "We need to give everyone a lick of the Candy of Youth so that they'll get out of their sugar zombie forms."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because he's the grandson to the great Captain Adventures," the man of the said name stated, using his cane to bang the ground.

The Dock Hag stares a bit at the elderly man and then she walks up to the grandson. He hands over the Candy of Youth to the woman and she gives it a check to see what it looks like.

"Just have them take a lick of it," Nautilus said. "That way, the candy will still be intact and the lick will be enough to get them out."

The Dock Hag grunts some words and she walks over to the constables. She pushes them out of the way, getting herself through the men before getting up to the first sugar zombie. The Dock Hag presents the Candy of Youth to the zombie and the former human snatches the candy from the woman only to give it the single lick. Suddenly, the zombie begins to shake all over and the sudden rush of sugar flowing through the veins is making this zombie turn back to normal.

Then, the Dock Hag takes the Candy of Youth from the now revitalized human and she presents to the next sugar zombie, only to get the same result. Soon, this step is repeated over and over to change every last resident of Stormalong from sugar zombies back into humans again. Then, everyone is back to normal, with blood streams full of youthful sugar running through them. Everyone begins to celebrate over the sudden transformation and they all headed back to their homes, leaving only the constables, the Dock Hag, Captains Adventure and K'nuckles, and Cabin Boys Flapjack and Nautilus alone.

"Well, that's another attempt at the Candy of Youth an utter failure," Adventure said, getting into his wheelchair.

"Not really grandfather," Nautilus said, taking the Candy of Youth from the Dock Hag. "This time, you finally get to be normal once again."

The old adventurer wheezes out a laugh as he holds out his hands to catch the piece of candy. Then he takes the piece and shoves it down his throat, allowing the bitterness of the candy to bypass his taste bud and go down into his stomach so that he can experience being young once again. At that moment, the sudden change from the old, wrinkly into a much younger Captain Adventure happens in a blink of an eye, as now the new Adventure is looking much less like K'nuckles but more buffer and taller.

"Ah, it's great to have these old guns once again," Adventure said, flexing his muscles under his new/old leather vest.

"Wait... that's what the Candy of Youth does?" asked Flapjack.

"Of course! It always bring you back to your more handsome state once you hit the age of being old," Adventure said, still flexing off his muscles. "Now, if you excuse me, I am going off to find Candied Island!"

The revitalized captain jumps off from the harbor and down into the water, only to land on top of the raft and resurfacing from the jump. He got the raft to move, sailing away from Stormalong Harbor to continue on with his journey to find the mythical Candied Island. The others, except Nautilus, look in amazement and astonishment by how Captain Adventure looks and how he is getting away with a piece of candy that is making him looks young.

Then Flapjack looks over to Nautilus, who is watching his grandfather head off into the horizon. "Hey, aren't you upset that your grandfather not taking you?" he asked.

"Nah, I don't give shit about what my grandfather does," Nautilus replied. "In fact, I figure that he's going to get eaten by a sea monster once he sails into the Sea of Teeth. I'm glad that I'm not on that raft right now."

"But what does this mean for you?"

"I figure that I should find your barber."

"Why do you need to see Doctor Barber?" asked Flapjack.

"Another reason that I'm not on that raft is that I'm allergic to candy," Nautilus replied.

"What?!" came from K'nuckles. "How can anyone be allergic to candy?"

"Well, I can't actually touch the candy, or otherwise this happens...."

Nautilus gives everyone his example as to why he is allergic to candy. A bump appears in the hand that he used to catch the Candy of Youth, and then it follows by another bump. Soon, the boy is ladled with thousands of bumps ranging from red to black to yellow, and his outer layer starts to blow up like a balloon. Everyone looks in horror by the sudden transformation, which is making them want to remember when Captain Adventure transformed into his younger version. Soon the growing stop, and there stands a grotesque version of Nautilus, who is diseased and very sick-looking.

"Yeah, I can't really explain it, but it's only when I touch candy that makes me blow up like this," the boy said. "And apparently the Candy of Youth is not that generous to me."

And so, a constable with a strong stomach got the nerve to walk up to the bump-covered Nautilus and carrying him off, along with the other constables arresting the Dock Hag for the crimes she committed for Stormalong and drag her off, leaving Flapjack and K'nuckles in total horror. They didn't even budge from that spot, with a horrified look painted all over their faces, as the day turns into night and Bubbie waits for them to unfreeze from that position.

"You know, it seems that we are forgetting something," the whale said.

***

"Hello? Can anyone come get us!" shouted Larry, who somehow got his hands onto a half of his Candy Wife. "We want these god-damn ropes cut now!"

"Oh will you give it a rest all ready, will you?" shouted Slippery Pete.

"Yes Larry, I am tired of hearing you," Doctor Barber added. "Once I am free, I'm going to do some surgery to fix you up, yes."

"Hey, you want me to tell some jokes to pass the time?" asked Lolly.

"No!"

* * *

Well, that's the end of this story. It's about time that wrapped this sucker up, and I think I did the best way possible... by ending it with some good, old-fashioned Nightmare Fuel. Ah Nightmare Fuel, you have yet to tantalize me with your daunting horror images and ear-splitting screams.

Yeah, it technically can't be Flapjack without some Nightmare Fuel, and I figure that not only Nautilus blowing up like a blimp but with the sugar zombie transformation makes me wonder why in the world do I want this to be a episode? Meh, I wouldn't mind seeing Nautilus blowing up... it's the sugar zombies that'll get me. That'll be up to where that creepy 38 yo. man from "Oh Brother" is for me. **THAT MAN WAS TERRIFYING**!

......Let aside my Nightmare Fuel issue, I would like to say that I simply _adore_ the Colonel ever since "Rye Ruv Roo." He is the cutest dog that I ever seen in my life, real and non-real, and I personally give my respects to the creator of that dog and the animator that brought that dog to life (I hope that Thurop made him). I just figure that, since he was elected mayor of Stormalong at the end of the episode, I could bring him back for this story and have him persuade the Dock Hag from killing off some of the better men from the show. The Colonel is truly a one-word wonder.

...Then again, what would happen if I killed off Doctor Barber? I would be doing the world a favor by getting rid of the only Nightmare Fuel Station Attendant and giving the world a chance to recover, but then I'll make fans very upset if I do that. Plus, people tend to like his crazy, grotesque experiments and that creepy monotone of his... hmm, yes.

...That's Nightmare Fuel for ya. Thanks a lot for the guy that started that trend. But I give credit to Thurop for making Nightmare Fuel a popular thing in Flapjack, even if I don't recognize it _most_ of the time.

So, I would like to say that I fixed everything at the very end there, with Peppermint Larry now back at his home and with Candy Wife back in his arms (sort of), everyone is back to their former selves, and I got K'nuckles back on his normal binges and candy-consuming diet. You just got to love this show, right? Oh, and I may add that when I mentioned Candied Island being in the Sea of Teeth, I figure that such a place like Candied Island should be in such a location like the Sea of Teeth. Now, this isn't canon yet, as we may never know where Candied really made be, but who knows. In fact, they might show Candied Island elsewhere. It's all up to the show to decide.

I like to thank you all for getting through this crazy story of mine, especially to those who got the chance to review. I appreciate you for leaving a comment about this story here, and I am grateful that more of my work is getting notice. Oh, and I like to thank my friend for introducing me to tropes, which explains why I am talking about the Nightmare Fuel back there. And last, but not least (not by a long shot), I like to thank Mr. Thurop for coming up with such a genius piece of animation that I enjoy _so_ very much.

Really, thank you very much Mr. Thurop for your amazing, incredible cartoon. It was you that inspire me to write this story, and it was your team that help got this idea flowing, and I will continue to watch Flapjack's misadventures up to the very last episode.

For the final time for this story, I like for you all to review. Thank you, good night!


End file.
